


Dueling

by Jessie0378



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Draco is a git, Gryffindors can be stupid sometimes, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, immature competitiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2735552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessie0378/pseuds/Jessie0378
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hogwarts is different after the war, and where there was once diametrical opposition, borders are collapsing. Harry and Draco are still competitive, but in a different sphere this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dueling

**Author's Note:**

> Pure relentless smut. Dub-con. Hypothetical 8th year Hogwarts setting. Again, smut. 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely BmustBaweasley for the beta and unconditional support. PS you should really stop betaing my stuff on public transportation.

Draco was both tired and cranky when he returned to the Slytherin common room. He waved off an offer to participate in a game of wizards chess as he strode into the boys’ dormitory, tugging at his tie as he went. The castle had obligingly expanded to provide a set of 8th year dormitories, though no one had figured out how it knew to do so. 

A small movement at the corner of his eye and a delicate puff of air on his face was the only warning he had before he found himself slammed into the wall by the arched doorway, his chin scraping uncomfortably against the rough stone.

“Potter!” he spat, furious. He tried to turn his head to see, but he was stuck to the wall as if glued to it. 

He could hear chuckling from behind him. 

“Don’t worry, I’ll have to give you a bit more mobility than that for what we are going to do.” 

Draco sneered into the unforgiving surface before him. “You fucker Potter,” he hissed. “We were meeting together tonight anyway. What, couldn’t you wait?” Draco already knew the answer to that though. If Harry had waited, he wouldn’t be able to what he was about to do. Yes, if Potter had waited until tonight they would both have had their wands at the ready. 

Draco swallowed, a bead of perspiration forming at his brow. Potters hands were at his ankles and he was murmuring, and Draco’s legs were moving slowly apart. 

“I couldn’t sit comfortably for 2 days after you got through with me last time Malfoy,” Harry said, his hands now moving over Draco’s parted thighs, thumbs trailing over the back of his balls. Harry flipped Draco’s robes up around his waist and straightened up behind him. “Turnabout is fair play.”

Draco sneered again. “I bet you get hard every time you think of it Potter.” 

Harry gave a short laugh. “And what would I find if I were to grab your dick right now Malfoy?” 

Draco said nothing. This new Potter, the post-Voldemort one, was much more cocky than his predecessor. 

“Let’s see, shall we?”

Draco heard some rustling and then Harry was back and murmuring again, unsticking Draco’s hips from the wall. Draco made an uncomfortable sound as Harry’s hand inched its way around his hip and cupped him through the slick material of his trousers. 

“That’s an impressive hard-on you’ve got there,” Harry said, sounding amused. 

Draco grit his teeth. Potter turned him on, even if he was a git. Draco liked his green eyes and slightly confused expression. He liked the way Potter sat on a broom, and how he was utter pants at potions. And he liked his cock, despite what it was about to get up to. 

“Let’s get on with it then,” Potter breathed in his ear, groping him once more. Harry then unbuckled Draco’s belt and worked his trousers down over his crotch and arse. Draco’s boxers were last, the elastic digging uncomfortably into the pale skin of his spread thighs and his flushed penis scraping painfully against the wall. 

Behind him, Harry groaned, “Oh, nice Malfoy,” and palmed Draco’s exposed buttocks with his sensible, square fingered hands. “This arse has been taunting me all day.”

“Fuck you Potter,” Draco growled. Harry moved back for a moment and he saw a flash of pale blue and then Harry was stuffing something soft between his bits and the wall, forcing his arse out and his cock into soft folds of fabric. 

“Goddammit Potter!” he yelled, incensed. “Is that my favorite jumper?”

“Yeah it is baby, and it’s gonna to need a good washing after you’re done with it.”

Draco *hated* it when Harry called him baby. “You are going to pay for this Potter,” he promised. “Oh gods are you going to pay.”

Draco heard the clink of a belt buckle behind him, and then the sound of a zip being lowered.

“You first Malfoy.”

*************************************************************************

It wasn’t that Draco didn’t know he was about to get fucked by his teenage...whatever Potter was. But at the first touch of Harry’s wand to his his tailbone, Draco twitched involuntarily. Harry slid the wand neatly between Draco’s cheeks and aimed it unerringly to rest against Draco’s pursed anus. 

“Rincicus. Prophylacto. Lubricus.” With the last spell the wand slid in an inch or two and Draco stifled a gasp. Always the good little Gryffindor, using protection and plenty of lube even when he was forcing his attentions upon someone.

“Something funny Malfoy?” Harry asked, his breathing sounding labored. He eased his wand up Draco’s arse a bit further and nudged his prostate, the wand giving out little magic sparks as Harry’s excitement pulsed. Draco’s cock oozed precum onto the soft, downy sweater in steady accompaniment. 

“Fuck!” Malfoy complained, “this had better not stain.” 

Potter’s wand slid out of him and Harry pressed his body against Draco’s, his mouth coming to rest against his neck and his penis pressing against Draco’s wet entrance. 

“Draco, Merlin, I am going to fuck you so hard,” Harry moaned, rubbing his glans against Draco’s hole and painting it with his own precum.

“You’re not going to prepare me better?” Draco cringed at the breathy-ness of his voice.

“No.” Then Harry was pushing into him, forcing Draco’s sphincter open to reveal his vulnerable passage while Harry bit into his neck to stifle the sound of his satisfaction. 

Draco swore. He’d started this, he knew. Potter wouldn’t have had the guts. Draco remembered their first time, after several frustrating evenings where the two of them rolled around and fought for dominance, neither willing to give it up. He’d reached the end of his patience and grabbed his wand, taking Potter by surprise and binding him to the bed with his sweet arse up in the air and all of Draco’s roommates snoring away around the borders of their privacy spell. He’d popped Potter’s cherry then, good and proper. 

Harry started pumping slowly into him in stunted motions, gasping and mewling as Draco’s channel clenched and resisted the fucking. Draco’s rectum burned around the intrusion, his prostate sending sparks of sensation up his spine and out through his dick.

“Yeah Malfoy, that’s right. Take it.”

Draco remembered how painfully tight Potter’s arse had been that first time, and how he had spitted and groused at him as Draco took him, and his cock gave a spasm which loosened his hole fraction. Harry might have called him names, but he never said no, not once. Draco had fallen asleep after, which was a mistake as it turned out. He has woken up by Harry’s ministrations to his own, suddenly exposed arse, Draco’s wand out of reach and his body slowed by a lethargy spell. Harry had paid him back in kind.

Harry bit him on the neck and Draco was dragged back into the moment.

“Why don’t you give up and become the little bottom you were born to be Potter,” Draco gasped. 

“You are not in a- oh- position to talk Malfoy,” Harry panted, really starting to lay into him now. Draco had loosened up further and Harry’s cock was moving in and out of his arse with greater ease, allowing for longer strokes and a faster reaming. “Yes, yes,” Harry moaned.

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. Potter sounded soooo hot when he was close. He remembered how Potter’s turned-up arse cheeks had quivered as he was violated that first time, how fucking pale and soft they were compared to the dusky rigidity of his own sex, how he’d *moaned* when Draco had found the right spot...fuck. He tried hard not to come with Potter’s cock up his arse, in protest of the indignity of his position, but oh...he was getting so close...tipping over the edge... 

Another sharp thrust behind him and the drag of the cashmere in front of him and he fell, grunting, while Potter crowed in triumph.

“That’s it Malfoy! Goddammit, fuck, ughaah!!” Draco knew Harry was cumming, had held out just long enough. 

He would get him for this. Oh yes. 

 

*****************************************

Harry trembled against the damp of Malfoy’s neck and hole. He realized that his knees weren’t going to hold him so he pulled out of Malfoy and stumbled back, falling down onto the stone floor with a smack. He sat there, stunned by the amazing orgasm, and stared at Malfoy’s bum highlighted between the dark swatches of his robes and boxers. The dorm was excessively silent in contrast to the blood pounding in his ears and his shuddering breaths. He could see where his semen was seeping out of Malfoy’s well-fucked arsehole and onto his thighs, and Harry took a deep breath. He closed his eyes, but the image of Malfoy’s arse was burned into his eyelids. He started to get hard all over again.

“Let me down Potter.”

Draco was using his cold, haughty voice. As if he wasn’t stuck to a wall with his arse sticking out. Harry stared at it some more and wondered if he couldn’t get away with fucking him one more time.... but no. He’d tried that once and Draco had nearly killed him after. This was the limit of their implicit agreement. One good fuck, perpetrated upon the other without their explicit cooperation so pride could be maintained, when the hand jobs and blow jobs and dry humping weren’t quite enough. 

Not that Draco couldn’t suck cock- Draco’s mouth was amazing and gods he sucked like his life depended on it- but Harry couldn’t fuck it like he could an arse. And Draco’s arse, well, it was heaven.

“Potter!” Draco called sharply. 

Harry sighed and pushed off the floor. “Where’s your wand?” he asked, warily. 

“Pocket,” Draco said. Malfoy’s arse gave a little jiggle as he impatiently tried to pull back from the wall, and Harry squeezed his eyes shut. No, he couldn’t possibly be this turned on again.

Harry stepped up behind Draco and leaned forward to grope for Draco’s wand. His penis poked against Draco’s cleft and Draco jerked. “What the fuck Potter!” he roared. “I know you came, I can feel-” he cut himself off, but Harry could guess what he was going to say: I can feel your come on my thighs. _Not helping, not helping _, Harry thought as he groaned and pressed closer to Draco’s back.__

“You are so hot Malfoy, I can’t help it.” 

Draco seemed momentarily flustered by the open complement. He recovered, saying “Potter, snap out of it. Do you remember what happened the last time you tried this shite?”

Now Malfoy’s breath was quickening at the memory, the little weasel.

“I remember,” Harry said, leaning over so that he could nuzzle behind Draco’s ear. When he pulled back he could see that the little hairs on the back of Draco’s neck were standing up. Oh gods, this really wasn’t helping. “Listen, I am not going to do anything that you don’t consent to,” he told Malfoy. 

“Consent? Are you kidding me? Oi- stop smelling my neck Potter! How do you plan on getting that? I already get blow jobs from you for free.”

“I’ll let you fuck me.”

Draco’s sneering face went rigid with shock. He was silent for a moment. Harry started to rub his cock up and down Draco’s sticky crack. “C’mon, you’re all ready, it will be so easy...”

“You won’t fight me? I won’t need to immobilize you?”

Harry swallowed, “Yes.”

“You’ll just let me do it....anyway I want?”

“Yes.” Fuck. Draco was actually considering this.

“OK.”

Shite. “Oh Merlin, Draco-” Harry grasped the soft buttocks and spread them so that the underside of his pulsing erection could press against the dewy opening inside. Would he still be slick enough? He wedged his fingers in and pressed against the hole, and it gave way well enough. Harry’s angled his cock and pushed back through Draco’s protective rings of muscle and all the way inside. “Ohhhh yes, oh yes that’s good,” Harry moaned.

Draco sucked in a breath and bit his lip in a manner that made Harry want to positively tear him apart. He pulled out and pushed back in again, Draco’s passage accepting his cock better than when he started out the last time, but lubricated now more by the copious amounts of precum Harry was oozing than by lube so that Malfoy’s arsehole clung and stuck to his penis in a heart stopping manner. 

“Oh. Oh. Oh.” Harry dimly heard the sounds and realized he was making the noises, mewling and grunting like a beast. He was less in control this time, and he didn’t care if Malfoy knew how much he was driving him wild. He bent his knees and wedged himself up under Malfoy’s arse so Malfoy’s weight forced his hole down over Harry’s cock and allowed for a deeper penetration. He started giving it to Malfoy in sharp shallow thrusts, keeping most of himself buried in that tight arse at all times and pawing at the pink cheeks parted around his cock. Malfoy gasped out a curse and Harry’s eyes snapped up to his face in hazy alarm. Draco’s cheek was still stuck to the wall but he looked like he was melting against it now, eyelids fluttering and lips red and glistening. 

He liked it. 

“Draco,” Harry panted, and he scrambled for Draco’s penis. It was hot and stiff and Harry pulled on it for all he was worth. Draco’s arsehole squeezed him and Draco moaned, moaned, biting the sound off far too late to keep its meaning hidden. 

Harry mouthed the prominent vertebra at the base of Draco’s neck, smelling the damp smell of his skin as he handled Draco’s sex, every sensory gauge screaming with pleasure. Draco’s arse was clenching tighter and tighter on Harry’s body now, and Harry knew what that meant. He thrust in hard, but Draco’s orgasm denied him movement as it tore through Draco’s body. Twitching and holding his breath, Draco gritted his teeth through the rhythmic spasms, eyes rolling back under his eyelids. It was a magnificent sight, made more so by Draco’s failed attempts to disguise his intense pleasure. 

Pleasure occurring while he was on Harry’s cock. The thought inflamed him. As soon as Draco’s arse gave it up again, Harry fucked him desperately, so turned on now that there was no thought left to him at all. He was a mounting, rutting, fucking machine and he came up Malfoy’s tender hole with shouts and punishing strokes, all force and cock.

He panted and clung to Malfoy for a while, and then slowly came back to himself and reluctantly pulled away. There were fingerprints on Draco’s flushed bottom and his neck was smudged with reddish marks where Harry had been sucking it. But Harry didn’t wait to be asked this time, he buckled himself back into his trousers and leaned forward and felt until he found the wand twisted in Draco’s bunched robe, and then he stepped back. 

“Finite.”

Draco pushed off the wall and stepped back stiffly, his jumper falling to the floor at his feet. They both stared at it for a moment. It was spotted all over with semen. Oh, Harry knew he was going to be in trouble for that one. Why ever that had turned him on so much in the moment he didn’t know.

Draco turned to face him. “My wand?”

Draco’s left cheek was red and imprinted with the lines of the stone block he’d been stuck to. One side of his hair was plastered oddly back and upwards at an angle. Harry swallowed. He was going to pay for this, he knew. He edged towards the door, keeping an eye on Draco. 

“Step back.”

Draco narrowed his eyes but complied, giving Harry a wider berth. Harry set Draco’s wand down by the door and turned to go.

“Friday Potter. I’ll let you know where.” 

Harry nodded, feeling a little light headed. And then he fled. 

 

****************************************

 

The next several days added significantly to Harry’s growing nervousness. Really, knowing it was coming was far worse than being molested out of the blue. Malfoy’s cheek was still abraded and pink the next day in their hybrid 7th/8th year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, which first aroused Harry and then confused him. Why wouldn’t Malfoy have healed his cheek? Surely, he would have to field questions about it from his house-mates. Harry shuffled around in his seat and tried to shift his erection while he chewed on the problem. He was staring at the reddened flesh when he realized that Draco was looking back at him now. Their eyes met and Draco slowly made a circle with his thumb and forefinger and eased the index finger of his other hand into the hole while wincing and rounding his mouth in an “oh” shape. Harry flushed and looked away hurriedly, his wretched cock still throbbing in his lap and his arsehole clenching involuntarily. That was why Malfoy left the cheek alone- so Harry would be reminded not of what he’d done, but what he would get for it. Harry grit his teeth.

The behavior naturally continued throughout the rest of the week. Draco sat in front of him in Transfiguration and repeatedly ran his fingers through his blonde hair gently at first, and then grasping and pulling at it in a sensuous rhythm so that Harry got hard as a rock and couldn’t tear his eyes away. In Charms he sat across from Harry with his legs spread widely and sneered at Harry with his hand moving ever so slightly under his robe in a distinctly suggestive manner. Harry had to ask to be excused from that class so that he could spend some quality time in the bathroom wanking and feeling queasy all at the same time. In Potions Draco kept leaning over his desk to stir his cauldron, giving little suggestive thrusts against the unforgiving surface when Harry looked over. Harry was fast becoming a mess, and still had two days to go before Draco took his revenge. 

School was different now, parts of the castle were entirely blocked off for repairs and there was an air of calm that undercut the tradition of panic around homework and exams. When you had seen war, and you walked through the school with the ghosts of your former classmates, schoolwork could never quite obtain the same level of immediacy again. The work got done, and got done with much more alacrity than in the past, but there was a feeling of deliverance that saturated the school. It was perhaps this new atmosphere that produced the diametric pairings which could be observed everywhere. Hufflepuffs sitting at the Slytherin table. Professor McGonagall and Professor Trelawney chatting at the breakfast table. Ron and Eloise Midgen becoming fast friends. And... Harry and Draco Malfoy. 

Harry hadn’t considered himself a particularly carnal person before. Nor a person who was likely to forget wrong doing. Yet here he was, carrying on this torrid... liaison with Draco fucking Malfoy and somehow not being able to generate much anger over images in his head of Draco during the war. On Friday Harry was sitting with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Eloise and Terry at the Ravenclaw table, debating the merits of forming two quiddich leagues for the spring.

“We have the talent,” Ron was saying, “and eight teams would mean more games and more competition.”

Harry was nodding at him and about to jump in with when he caught sight of Draco looking at him through a parting in the crowd of students. Draco licked his lips lasciviously and grinned at him. Then the parting disappeared and he was gone. 

“Harry?” Ron said, “What’s wrong?” Harry felt a perverse burst of humor- how exactly does one explain to one’s best friend that he was about to give himself up to a Malfoy for a session of thorough screwing? He looked at Ron’s eager, freckled face and suppressed a burst of laughter. You don’t, not without giving said friend a heart attack. Ron just thought he’d been spending some time by himself, working some things out after the war. In a way he was; the blissed out calm after orgasm was like a form of meditation, but it was certainly not what Ron, or any of his friends, would think appropriate. 

There was a letter waiting for Harry when he returned to his dorm. It was on stiff embossed parchment and sealed with wax. There was only one person Harry could think of who would invite him to engage in sexual congress with such an over-the-top gesture. He sighed and opened it. The Slytherin dorm at 11 pm. It was set.

 

*******************************************

Harry should never, never allow himself to make decisions when his bullocks were calling the shots. 

He stood in front of the mirror after his shower, debating whether he should make extra preparations. On the one hand, he didn’t want to get fucked without adequate lubrication. Malfoy had screwed him using spit once in a fit a pique, and while it hadn’t been so bad in the heat of the moment, his arse burned afterwards for some time. No, he didn’t want that again. But if he walked in there with his arse all lubed for Malfoy’s use, it would be like submitting before he even arrived, and he didn’t like that at all. Pride or his arse? He sighed. It was never a contest, really. 

*******************************

Harry appeared at the entrance of the Slytherin dormitory completely covered by his invisibility cloak. He whispered the password... And nothing happened.

"It's been changed Potter." Draco stepped from the shadows, eyes glittering in the dim light.

Harry cleared his throat. "Good of you to wait for me then."

Draco's lip curled in a half smile, eyes focused on a point slightly to Harry's left. "I wouldn't have missed this for the world."

Harry took a deep breath. "Lead the way," he said, only a little shakily.

They walked through the Slytherin common room which was sparsely populated by students murmuring in relaxed clusters. Harry felt the desire to kick Goyle flare peevishly as he passed the lounging boy. Ahead Draco gave Goyle a lazy wave and told him that he was going to bed.

"Where you been?" Goyle grunted.

Draco half turned his head as he walked. "Getting a treat, of course." The bastard was smirking, for his benefit Harry knew.

"Why didn't you bring me some, eh?"

Draco stopped, then and turned to face Goyle. "I'll let you know if there are any leftovers," Draco said smoothly, and Harry choked inside his cloak. Draco was such a bastard.

They made their way to the dormitory, two beds with occupants already sleeping in them. Draco walked to the foot of his bed and shucked off his robe. He paused and then unbuttoned his shirt and took it off, followed by his undershirt. Harry stood silently and stared as Draco's chest was revealed, his little pink nipples contracting in the night air. Draco's hands moved to his trouser placket, easing the zipper down and casually stepping out of his trousers. Harry's eyes ran greedily over Draco's body and heat flooded his own as he connected the previously held snapshots of Draco 's flesh in his memory into a whole complete picture. The angle of hip to waist. The plumpness of thigh where they met his pants. Those lovely pink nipples, surprisingly free of the hair which had grown on Harry's own chest. And Draco's penis, pressed against the front of his pants. Draco made a gesture towards the bed and Harry took a deep breath and climbed onto the head of the little mattress. Draco's keen eyes marked where the bed dipped down under Harry's weight and he got onto the bed at the foot, drawing the curtains tight around them. Draco moved his wand along the seams and murmured sticking charms, then a privacy spell.

Draco eyed the space where Harry sat and said, "Come out, come out wherever you are." Harry sighed and pulled the invisibility cloak off. Draco regarded him for a moment and then said, “Lay down.” 

Harry felt blood pounding in his head as he moved to follow instructions, but Draco stopped him. “On your back.”

Harry obeyed, but shot Draco a look of confusion which Draco ignored. His confusion mounted when Draco leaned over him and started to slide Harry’s tee-shirt up, rather than using his wand to divest Harry of his pants. Harry could feel Malfoy’s soft stomach brushing his own as he hovered over him, pushing Harry’s arms up and pulling the shirt free. One hand came back to rest on Harry’s chest as Draco surveyed Harry’s naked torso, but Draco made no move to proceed to Harry’s trousers. Instead he reached out and pinched one of Harry’s nipples. Harry felt awkward and unsure of himself laid out on his back and facing Draco, but that didn’t stop his nipple from seizing into a tiny knot of aroused flesh. When he chanced a look at Draco’s face, Draco was perched above him and staring at the nub with an apparent interest that Harry found to be somewhat alarming.

Draco proceeded to pinch the other nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger and dragging his fingernail over the tip, seemingly unhurried. With a smirk, Draco lowered his head and began to suck on the nipples he’d just manipulated into attention. Harry grit his teeth and marveled with one part of his brain about how good that felt. The other part was trying to pair the Draco he knew with the Draco who was, well, exploring. And now biting, sweet Merlin.

After some time Draco lifted himself and looked down their bodies to where Harry’s erection was making itself known. When Draco raised his head back up his lips were red and shining and Harry’s thoughts about playing it cool were diverted for the moment. Because Draco was a bastard, he caught the direction of Harry’s gaze and licked his lips with slow gusto.

“Let’s get your trousers off. There is something else I want to suck on.”

Harry couldn’t help it- he gasped. 

Draco grinned and nosed his way down Harry’s chest to Harry’s flies. Harry’s mind chanted _whatthefuckwhatthefuckwhatthefuck _over and over again while he tried to reconcile receiving oral sex with being Draco’s willing sex toy for the evening. It had to be a tease-__

“OH!” Draco was mouthing at him through his trousers, while one clever hand was undoing his flies. Now the nuzzling was one layer closer, through his pants, and, “OH f-!” then Draco was sucking at the head of his cock through the wet cotton of his briefs. 

“You taste ripe, Potter,” Draco said, low, and then he was pulling Harry’s pants off before returning to lick broad stripes up his erection. Harry tried not to react more than he could help it, but it was difficult because for such a spoiled, lazy sod Draco was very, very good with his mouth.

After a few long minutes of licking and nuzzling, Draco held Harry’s hips down and lowered his mouth down on Harry’s erection excruciatingly slowly. Harry stopped breathing for a moment as Draco lifted back off and then did it again, tightening his mouth and hollowing his cheeks as he sucked this time. The third time was just as slow, but involved teeth, and Harry couldn’t help but whimper. There was an answering vibration as Draco groaned around Harry’s erection where it was wedged into the opening to this throat. And then Harry realized it wasn’t a groan, but incantations, as a finger pushed slickly inside him. He wasn’t going to be able to-

Cool air and a perfectly still finger brought Harry down from the edge. 

“Not yet Potter,” Draco said as Harry panted. After a few moments, Draco's finger began to move slowly and inexorably towards his- “Ugh!”- prostate and Harry was close again in mere seconds even without Draco’s mouth on him. Draco tsk’d at him and withdrew his finger this time. 

“I wanked three times this afternoon, in preparation for tonight. I can keep going for a looong time. You’ll need to control yourself better than this Potter.”

“It’s-,” Harry swallowed and tried again. “It’s to be torture then, is it?”

Draco grinned at him, “Of a sort. Now try not to be a complete slut while I finger your arse.”

That was easier said than done. Draco positioned himself so that he was breathing on Harry’s cock and worked two fingers into him, slow but firm. This time he went straight for Harry’s prostate and Harry’s eyes crossed as Draco stroked him from the inside and panted onto his penis. Draco ducked down and sucked one of Harry’s balls into his mouth and Harry’s body instantly clenched up again.

“No you don’t,” Draco said after spitting out Harry’s testicle and glaring with barely concealed glee. He pulled his fingers out and pulled on Harry’s balls, making Harry curse. Harry had a sudden flash of the soiled, much favored, jumper falling to the floor earlier in the week and groaned again as the fingers entered him again.

Harry’s arse was throbbing and he told himself that he only wanted Draco to fuck him because then there might be an end in sight. Not because he could picture Draco’s erection and how it curved sweetly and might be just the thing to hit his spot over and over if he were on his back like this. So Harry almost moaned when Draco finally pushed his legs back towards his chest. Draco was looking down between Harry’s legs where Harry’s hole was no doubt ruddy and glistening, and Harry could see that Draco’s pupils were enormous as he surveyed where Harry was exposed and ready.

After a moment, Draco edged forwards on his knees and hooked Harry’s legs up before leaning down and positioning himself in readiness to penetrate him. Harry was almost folded over on himself now, and quivering with tension. He was a little embarrassed in this new position, and had never been able to see Draco fucking him before. He could see Draco’s thick cock where it jutted out to rest against his hole, and Draco was so close above him. And then Draco was even closer, leaning forward and spreading him wider and Harry cut off a pathetic sounding whimper before it could escape.

Draco’s eyes were on his now and he said, low, “You look good like this. Wanting it. Don’t pretend you don’t.” He gave a little push of his hips, and Harry could feel his body giving way enthusiastically. Harry looked away, breathing hard.

“Look at me,” Draco husked, and as Harry dragged his eyes back, Draco began to push. Harry could see where the corners of Draco’s eyes slackened as his cock popped through Harry’s muscles and into his passage, and how his mouth opened just a bit. Harry tried not to, but he moaned as Draco’s penis stretched him open, and he fisted his hands in the bedding to keep from grabbing Draco’s hips and pushing him down faster.

“I’m going to make you come so hard,” Draco said above him as he bottomed out. “So hard Potter.”

Harry groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep from coming already. The angle was good, it was really good, and Draco’s first full thrust made his cock jump against his stomach. “Oh!” he gasped. Draco was panting, and he leaned down to lick at Harry’s neck as he pushed into Harry again, and then again. By the time Draco’s thrusts became patterned, the licks had turned to bites, and Harry’s neck was ablaze with sensation that seemed to connect straight to his throbbing cock and clenching arse. Harry couldn’t stop himself, he started to tip over the edge with a shout. Draco pulled out and grasped his testicles firmly. “No,” he said, a bit shakily. Then lower, ”You’ve got more coming yet.” Harry was past the point now where pride was a burning issue, and everything Draco said, and fuck, the hard slide of his penis back inside him, the wide spread of his own legs, all of it was so good.

Draco moved in him with short fast strokes, building a hard rhythm before pulling out and pausing whenever Harry tightened up, and then slowly easing back in and beginning the process all over again. Harry thrashed beneath him, legs quivering where they were draped over Draco’s shoulders.

“Goddammit Draco,” he finally begged. “Nggh- please. Finish it.”

Draco’s voice was ragged, “You want me to let you come?”

Draco withdrew and let his cock rest against Harry’s anus and rubbed against it, not pressing hard enough to slide back in. “Yes, please!” Harry moaned, frantic.

“How?” Draco asked. “How do you want to come?”

“Just, ugh, fuck me. Do it hard. Right, right into, um. Fuck.”

“Since you asked so nicely.” Draco gritted out.

Draco’s lips were parted and glistening above his own face, only centimeters apart. Suddenly he lowered his mouth to Harry’s and kissed him. Harry’s reaction was electric. His hands flew up from the bed and grasped the back of Draco’s head, holding his mouth down while his hips pushed upwards and speared the head of Draco’s penis inside him. Harry wasn’t sure which one of them was groaning but Draco let his hips fall back down with a smack and he began to ride Harry in earnest now, stroking into Harry’s inflamed passage and hitting his spot and mewling into Harry’s mouth. Harry felt heat and wetness and pleasure everywhere, and he was so strung out by the torture that he didn’t have any restraint left at all. Draco’s mouth was a revelation, an intimacy that he wouldn’t have imagined, and when Draco’s tongue rubbed across his own and Draco’s cock shoved against his prostate one more time he came so hard he saw lights and lost touch with the the world for a moment, every muscle in his body contracting with pleasure.

When he came to, Draco’s was shuddering above him, saying his name while he pounded Harry’s relaxed arse, and then Draco’s rigid cock was finally giving up its load, pumping semen into Harry’s body while Draco shouted over him into the close space of the curtained bed. 

“Harry, Harry,” he said, still trembling. Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s back and they laid there for a while, Harry marveling quietly to himself. It was the single most intimate thing he had ever experienced, utterly different from the encounters he and Draco had had before. Draco has panting wetly into his neck, and Harry found that he really wanted the slick weight of Draco’s penis to stay inside him longer.

When Draco went to raise himself up his arms wobbled and Harry didn’t think twice about kissing his mouth when it dipped close to him. The moment their lips touched Harry froze up a bit, wondering if he’d made a mistake, but Draco only paused for a brief moment before sliding his tongue into Harry’s mouth and snogging him back. The kiss ended when Draco’s cock exited his body and Harry made a little inadvertent noise. His pulse was too fast for a normal post-coital state and he tried to get his breathing evened out before Draco noticed. Draco grasped his wand and murmured cleaning spells over Harry’s stomach and his own genitals, but left Harry’s arse untouched and messy. Then he motioned for Harry to budge up and pulled the covers down.

“Uh…” Harry began, unsure what Draco was indicating.

“You can stay,” Draco said, without looking at him. Their clothes were bunched at the bottom of the bed. “I’m too tired to get up to escort you out anyway.”

Harry thought for a moment, and then tucked his legs under the turned down bed clothes. Draco chanced a look at him then, looking strangely shy, and then crawled in beside him.

“You take up too much space,” Draco complained a moment later, as their elbows knocked uncomfortably. “Turn over.” Harry rolled on to his side and Draco moved behind him, fitting his body neatly into all the angles of Harry’s limbs.

Draco’s arm curled over to lay on his stomach and Draco’s soft penis pressed against Harry’s sticky arse.

Harry smiled into the dark.

***************************************

The End.


End file.
